


Fairy tale

by ladylannister95 (Cirilla9)



Category: Shrek 2 (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consolation, Crack, Drunk Sex, Failed Plans, First Time, I'm Sorry, Other, Porn, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, hermaphrodite!Doris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed at the end of "Shrek2" when Doris jumped on Prince Charming. Because that scene deserves elaboration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I had to. It's my otp from "Shrek".
> 
> Beware sanity of your mind if you decide to read this.
> 
> The "Shrek" may never be the same after reading this.
> 
> You've been warned.

Prince Charming sit up slowly, holding his aching head. By the Grimms, princess Fiona had a powerful headbutt. Good she was in her human form. But why it had happened? He had kissed her, she was supposed to fall in love with him and he would have ruled in Far Far Away. She had looked like she’d finally noted his handsomeness but then…

He touched a particularly hurting spot on his forehead. Oh no. He was going to have a bruise!

Charming get up on his feet and walked through a crowd searching for his mommy. She would know what to do. Maybe it wasn’t too late yet.

“Hey gorgeous!” he heard someone calling and looked around (for who if not he could be addressed per gorgeous) only to see a monster going his way.

The figure looked like a man, not attractive to put it kindly, in a woman’s clothing. Before he could react, still dazed from the punch in the head, the creature attacked him.

He opened his mouth to protest but his lips were sealed with a finger. He looked in dismay on thick make-up on the face before him that was dangerously nearing. The woman (man?) was on him the next second and he lost his balance, landing on the floor beneath the heavy body.

“What are you doing?!” he screeched. “Get off me!”

He tried to shove the attacker off but his wrists  were seized by the strong yet neat and manicured hands and his next words were muffled as his lips were covered with another’s mouth this time. He craned his neck, turning his face to the side as much as he could, least he’d feel the creature’s tongue.

Painted face lift up from his.

“Mmmm, cherry flavored glitter?” asked the being that suddenly started to look more civilized.

“Yeah. Did you like it?” the prince stopped struggling.

“Did I like it? Beauty, so much I’d gladly taste it again.” Mascared eyelashes flattered.

“Oh, well,” Charming winced a little watching a full red lips.

“Ow, why the long face? You’ll get wrinkles,” big hands let go of his wrists and grasped his face. “Don’t ruin such a work of art,” the words became quieter and she (he? was that man’s perfume he smelt?) kissed him again.

The prince didn’t pull away this time because, really, the person was right. This time he let the human’s tongue to slip into his mouth but didn’t reciprocate the kiss.

“Work of art?” he asked as he could speak again just to hear it again. It sounded very nicely.

“Like a masterpiece of the most talented sculptor,” confirmed the being glaring at his face in utter admiration. “Like a Greek God.”

The body moved off him, so the prince could sit up. Maybe even escape, but he stayed in place.

“Keep talking,” he said.

“You look so marvelous looking at you is a pleasure to all my senses. Everything is perfect about you, your face, your body-“

“What about my hair?” cut in Charming touching his shining hair.

“The most beautiful hair in a whole Far Far Away! Man, you could advertise a hair conditioner. Even Rapunzel can’t be compared to you in that matter.”

Charming looked at his interlocutor with growing interest. The person spoke wisely, saw the obvious truths more than most people he met lately did. He suddenly wanted to spent more time in her/his company.

“Would you like some wine… what was your name?”

“Doris.” Ah, the Cinderella’s step-sister. “And I’d love to.”

* * *

 

“It’s just so unfair!” was speaking Charming some time later, sitting on Doris’ lap. “And I was,” he sipped his drink. “I was just about to rescue her from the tower! I got there through blistering cold and scorching desert only to find some gender-confused wolf instead of her. I was supposed to rescue her and free her from the curse! And she.. look at her now, dancing with that beast! The prince should kill the ogre! That’s how it works.” He suddenly jumped on his feet, spilling the wine, reaching for his sword but Doris pulled him back. “He can’t even dance. I’d be a better king,” he said miserably.

“My poor sweet baby.” Doris embraced him.

“Oh no! My leotard’s stained,” said Charming, noticing a stain of red wine on his costume.

“We could do something about it,” suggested Doris and started to undid his clothes.

“What are you…” mumbled the prince, wine clouding his mind.

“You don’t want to sit in a dirty leotard in front of all the guests,” reminded him Doris. “Isn’t that right?”

The guests were dancing, no one looking in their direction. If anyone stayed at the tables, was too drunk to pay attention. But Charming allowed to have his caftan pulled off.

Doris’ hand caressed his chest then and one palm wandered lower, slipping under Charming’s leggings.

“What..” the prince was drunk already, it was hard to think clearly but he was almost certain something was not ok.

“Gorgeous, I’ll make you forget about all your troubles,” calmed him the voice whispering to his ear.

And it was really nice, decided Charming, feeling a careful strokes on his penis. He relaxed in Doris arms, leaned onto her more, laying his head on her broad shoulder.

“My beautiful, handsome prince..” whispered Doris and kissed his cheek.

He started moving his hips to get more friction from the hand that was encircling his shaft.

“Would you like to try something more?” asked Doris removing the hand.

“Hey, don’t stop,” protested Charming.

But the next second he found himself on the floor, or rather, on Doris, facing her, and understood what she’d meant. Well why not? It was meant to be his almost-wedding night and since Fiona preferred that ogre (years in the tower must have affected her brain), he could also have some fun…

Doris had already pulled up her dress – my Andersen, she had sexy legs – so Charming focused on taking off her underpants. Only when he yanked it off, there was certainly something a woman was not supposed to have.

“Argh, you’re.. not a lady?”

“For you I can be everything, darling,” she (maybe rather he? it was really confusing) said.

Doris sat up, reaching for his face and stroking his cheek. Charming was between the spread, really sexy legs and his penis was hard, begging for attention. He didn’t pull off when Doris leaned closer and kissed him, he even participated in it this time. One strong hand was buried in his soft hair, the other reached for something from the table.

The band started to play some smooth.

Charming felt a hand on his manhood again, slick with some oil. Now that was even better. But after few strokes the hand moved further, one finger slid teasingly between his balls and keep moving until it reached his hole. When the finger pushed in, the prince opened his mouth to protest but he only gasped in pleasure as it touched some magic place inside him.

“I told you I’ll make you forget,” murmured Doris and repeated the movement which caused waves of pleasure swept through him again.

The finger massaged the spot as Doris pulled down his leggings with the other hand. Then the second oily finger joined the first. And now the digits could move in different directions and do numbers of marvelous things inside him.

“Aah,” he moaned.

When the third finger pushed inside it was a little too tight but only at the beginning. Very soon Charming could think only about how perfect he felt.

Then the fingers disappeared.

“No, keep doing that,” he demanded as the spoiled child he was.

“Beauty, what do you say to that?” asked Doris as she pulled the dazed prince on top of her wet penis and slowly pushed inside a little.

Charming groaned something in response and pushed himself down more to feel the touch on that place inside him again. White light erupted in his brain so he moved up and down to feel that bliss again.

The band played something faster and louder again but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about people dancing nearly, about few drunkards lying unconscious even closer. All that mattered was his delight as he rode Doris. Her hand grasped his waist delicately like she didn’t want to leave the bruises on his perfect skin. Then she started telling him how attractive he was, complimenting every part of his body. When he looked at her, he saw the honesty in her eyes and endless admiration written on her face.

It suddenly was too much, the pleasure reached its zenith and he tossed his head back, his bouncy hair flying all around his face. He cried out in a high tone of voice when his penis spasmed. Doris soon followed him but he barely noticed as he fell on her exhausted.

“Gorgeous,” repeated Doris and he felt happy, not thinking about the kingdom or usurpers on his throne for a moment.

* * *

Just picture him in orgasm looking like that


End file.
